


Rainy Night

by afteriwake



Series: All's Fair [9]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Banter, F/M, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Looking Out The Window, POV Jessica Angell, Rain, Sleepless night, Wrapped In Sheet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Angell realizes she's in bed alone and she goes out to join Flack to watch the rain.





	Rainy Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was an answer to my **csi50** prompt #24 for set #3 (" _sleepless_ ").

She knew before she rolled over that he wasn't in bed. It wasn't like she felt cold, or that she'd felt the mattress and sheets move when he got up. It was more of an awareness thing. She just _knew_ he wasn't there.

They hadn't gotten to the point where they had a few pieces of clothing at each others place, and she didn't feel like searching for something to throw on, so when she got up she wrapped the sheet around her like a towel. If she happened to step on his shirt or something she'd throw that on, but for now, the sheet would do.

It was still dark outside, and she had no idea what time it was because Flack's clock had been knocked over. It had been an interesting time in bed, she thought to herself as she headed out of the bedroom. She liked it, more than she wanted to admit sometimes. She didn't want the relationship to boil down to good sex. She wanted it to be...more.

"You look good in my sheet."

She looked up at the sound of his voice. She'd been lost in her own thoughts and had almost walked right past him. He was sitting on the couch, and it looked as though he'd been watching the rain fall outside the window. But at the moment, he was looking at her as though she was the best thing he'd seen all day.

"I'm thinking about taking it home with me. You can come get it tomorrow night."

"You mean tonight," he said. "It's two in the morning."

"That early?" she asked.

"Yeah."

She moved around to the other side of the couch. Instead of sitting down, though, she moved over towards the window and stood beside it. She could feel his eyes on her and she liked the feeling. She knew how he looked at her when they weren't at work. He wanted her, it was obvious. But he was _intrigued_ by her, too, and that showed just as much.

It took a few moments before she heard him get up off the couch and come over to her. "I think I like watching you watch the rain," he said as he got closer.

"Then shouldn't you be sitting down on the couch?" she asked with a slight smirk.

"I thought you might want company."

"I guess I do. If it's the right company."

"And am I the right company?" he asked as he moved beside her.

"Yes," she said quietly as he put an arm around her back and pulled her closer. She let her hands settle on his bare chest, savoring the warmth she felt there. Then she slid them up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself as close as she could get.

"We should go back to bed," he murmured, rubbing her back lightly.

"We should," she said with a slight nod. But she made no move to leave the spot by the window, and neither did he. Instead, she moved her hands up and let her fingers tangle in his hair slightly, and he pulled her even closer. Neither of them was going to move from that spot without something happening, she knew that.

When he kissed her it was slow and searching. She melted against him, responding in kind with her hands, softening her touch and moving them down to his shoulders. She just wanted to feel him, know that he was there and that he wanted her and that yes, this was not all some hormone-induced wet dream. It was almost like she was searching for proof of some sort, an answer to a question that she either didn't know or couldn't verbalize.

After a few minutes, he moved his hands and pulled away from her, shifting so that he could pick her up and carry her back into the bedroom. She let him, staying as close as she could, knowing this would be another night with little sleep but also knowing that in the end, it was just what she wanted.


End file.
